Bulldog Tank
United States |role = Anti-armor |useguns = * 90mm cannon * Flashbangs |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 350 |armortype = Medium |speed = 7 |turn = * 9 (unit) * 10 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $750 |time = 0:27 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = * 60-30 (cannon) ** 100% vs. Light ** 90% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 80% vs. Heavy ** 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure ** 25% vs. Defensive Structure ** 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate * 50-10 (flashbangs) ** 100% vs. GIs, Guardian GIs, Conscripts, Flak Troopers, Initiates, Archers, Knightframes and Lancers ** 50% vs. all infantry armor types |cooldown = * 45 frames (3 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) (flashbangs) |range = * 6 (both weapons) * 0.3 (cannon radius) * 1 (flashbangs radius) |ability = Flashbangs reduce infantry firepower by 10% |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Fire both weapons in order at a single target * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Invisible on enemy radar * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Bulldog Light Tank is one of two tanks used by the United States. It is a lighter companion to the heavier Abrams Tank, armed with a cannon and flashbangs to weaken enemy infantry. Official description In order to counter heavy Soviet armor, a light tank concept was proposed with emphasis on the quick elimination of enemy vehicles. The concept of this tank was based on the older Light Tank design from the Second World War, along with some significant upgrades. Out of this concept, the Bulldog was born. Along with being one of the fastest tanks on the battlefield, the Bulldog simultaneously makes use of flashbang grenades in order to blind enemy infantry. The Bulldog's flashbang targeting is not as precise as that of the Riot Trooper's though, which makes it difficult for Bulldogs to clear enemy garrisons.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Fast, inexpensive, and with decent firepower, the Bulldog Tank is a nice early game unit that the U.S. can utilize to put an opponent off his footing. These attributes combine to make a unit that is tailor built for early harassment and rapid assault tactics, making it a potent threat to enemy structures, vehicles or even infantry. A group of four or more can ravage undefended miners or military facilities, and then quickly get away from most pursuers. Equipped with flashbangs, the Bulldog tank can provide excellent infantry support when used in tandem with anti-personnel weapons. The flash grenades suppress infantry in a small target area, reducing their firepower. Furthermore, it is worth noting that Bulldog flash grenades are also damaging projectiles beside their debuffing nature. Together with its high speed, the Bulldog Tank is a good candidate to crush infantry, making it useful against Flak Troopers or Archers. Although an effective rapid assault unit, the Bulldog Tank cannot take much punishment. Bulldog Tanks are inferior against heavy main battle tanks such as Rhino Tanks and Qilin Tanks in terms of firepower and armor. Bulldog Tanks also cannot attack aircraft, which makes them easy pickings for precision airstrikes. In the late game, Bulldog Tanks are outmatched by monster tanks but they can still play a part in harassment, or escorts for fragile U.S. armor like Athena Cannons. Appearances Act One * The Bulldog first appears in Peacekeeper as an enemy (notwithstanding mind control) and Red Dawn Rising as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.3 the Bulldog Light Tank's flashbang reduces infantry's firepower by 50% but does not have area-of-effect and deals less damage to them. Trivia * The Bulldog Light Tank bears some resemblances to the real-life M41 Walker Bulldog light tank used by the U.S. Army. See also * Cavalier Tank * Kappa Tank References zh:斗牛犬轻型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:United States